The King and the Peasant
by Animelover779
Summary: A common AU with the wonderful piano lovers Elliot and Leo. Where Elliot is a young king of his kingdom and Leo, a low class street rat, decides to steel the king's bag. How do you think Elliot will react and will the two ever get along. Especially when Leo gets in trouble and Elliot will have to risk his pride to help him. Please read and review


**Author's Note: **Another Elliot and Leo Alternate Universe~ I think it's interesting, I hope you all do too

**Declaimer:** I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS

The King And The Peasant

"Hey? Don't touch that!" A loud voice suddenly came upon my ears and I jumped. I instantly dropped the idem that was in my grasp and turned a glare to the person who addressed me.

"What the hell Vanessa, what did I do?" I asked sharply, looking towards my rather annoying sister standing beside me. Her sharp blue eyes copied mine as I stared back at her. We where currently in the middle of the Nightray village, a busy day beneath the warm raze of the sun. I was purposely enjoying my self, looking at the various items the low class villagers that where shyly showing me.

"Don't think you have the opportunities to just wonder around. Remember your class." She whispered to me sharply and pulled me away from the small market and hiding in the large crowd of the busy town people. I grumbled in small annoyance and yanked my arm away. With a huff I smoothed out the wrinkles in my neatly designed over coat.

"Whatever, give me some space will ya." I couldn't help but stubbornly disagree with her and look away. Being the third son of the king was nothing but rules in my opinion. Being a sixteen year old prince and having to be trapped in the walls of the palace is like prison to me. And now I was able to finally step foot in the outside world of my country. But yet, even how curious I could be, I was forced to drag along my sister and a load of guards once I was finally able to convince my father to let me out for a few hours. It was a big drag to be pulled along with her, her worry and order becoming a pain. I wanted to look around and maybe buy something, but all the noble men are high on guard. Even my sister looks all puffed out just by walking away from her for only a few seconds. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

I fallowed her through the busy crowd, my fingers loosely tipping and swirly the top of my beloved sword that hung at my hip. It was a habit of mine when I'm bummed out, not even a speck of hope to find at least someone to battle or talk to crossed my mind. In my other hand was a small bag I held, holding my gold coins, some fruit and books I bout when Vanessa wasn't looking. After a silent stroll through the village, I started to have this feeling that my sister was trying to get me bored. Why doesn't she just trust me for a few hours? She continued to glance back at me every few seconds, as if waiting for the time to ask when we would go home. It aggravated me from the lack of freedom and devious thoughts entered my mind. I spotted a small bread shop across the street, noticing how it was cramped with shoppers. It was my perfect opportunity to escape my sister and at least get some alone time. I watched Vanessa as she lead me along, just waiting for her to turn her head. It didn't take long for her to turn her pampered face and I smiled at her. She looked satisfied and as soon as she turned around, I darted sharply to the left. A rush of excitement made me heart race as I pushed myself through the large crowd, disappearing from sight. I was almost laughing with satisfaction with my quick pace, eager to get away. But just as I was about to think I was finally free, I rammed blindly into something. The pain wrenched in my shoulder as I collided in mid run, and I fell back on my butt.

I stayed dazed for a few seconds and rubbed my head. A flush of anger went through me when I finally realized what hit me. How dare someone rudely get in my way. I shot up to me knees and shouted, "How dare you!"

The person who ran into me stumbled in little confusion and kept his mouth clamped shut. It angered me from the ignored response, but surprisingly, I couldn't help but stare. The figure beside me was heavily covered by a long scruffy brown cloak, the hood deeply covering his eyes. The long black laced hair was hidden with his ears by the bangs fell well over the for head. He was dirty and gravel chattered his clothes.

"My apologies..." He finally muttered and interrupted my argument and pushed himself up. As a higher privileged noble, I quickly stood up before him and straitened my clothes. It was strange, why wasn't he shivering in fear or leaning down.

"Don't play dumb, do you even know who I am?" I snapped with annoyance that was more towards his behavior than his actions. But yet I still didn't get a strait answer and instead the peasant leaned down and started to pick up the bag I dropped. I wasn't sure how to react as I watched him put the items back in the bag and tighten the lace. I raised an eyebrow as I extended my arm to grab it, watching his emotionless face as closely as possible. I had the urge to want to know who this guy was, why haven't I seen him before.

The other stayed absolutely still as I moved closer to grab my belongings. But suddenly, he caught me by surprise as he rushed foreword and pushed me harshly in the chest. I yelled out as he darted past me and disappeared in the crowd. I was shocked by the unexpected act and instantly chased after him.

"Hey!" I screamed at him, my eyes locked on the end of his dirty brown coat. I was infuriated from the devilish act that boy did, how dare he steal from me. I should of expected this, he was obviously just a poor manipulative peasant. And I would never allow his the chance to steal from me, I'm the prince foe crying out loud. And I could never live the next day if me sister caught me getting robbed after only five seconds of running away.

My breath came harsh while I forced my legs to move faster as I chased after the thief. I was flushed red with anger as I fallowed him through the routs and alleyways. I was impressed by his speed and almost struggled to catch up with him. But even how I lacked the speed, I could tell the other was loosing energy as he started to desperately look back to me. I couldn't see his face well, so telling if he was scared or sneering was hard to differ.

"Stop fallowing me?" He yelled back at me and took a sudden sharp turn to the left. Like I was going to stop and I hollered at him to give my bag back. I turned the corner easily and chased him up the alley. He started to slow and I couldn't help but smirk as we ran to a dead end. We slowed and the poorer teen stepped as fare as he could, facing me and pressing the bag to his chest. He looked out of breath and tried multiple times to dodge left or right, but I continued to block his bath. Soon he stopped and stayed still.

"You bastard! What gives you the nerve to steal my things. Give it back." I demanded instantly and pointed a finger at him. My chest was burning with lack of air and I couldn't help but lean my palms to my knees. Damn that was a run.

I glared at the thief, expecting a surrender or plead, but instead I heard the unexpected. He was laughing. The little turd was actually laughing at me, the prince! "I'm surprised you had the gut to even run, weren't you afraid of ripping your three hundred dollar slacks?" he taunted and pressed his back to the wall, his own shallow huffs coming from his exterior.

I flushed with offense and clenched my fist. "Excuse me! How dare you insult my name. Have you no shame!" I shouted in frustration, really not liking the guy.

This made the other frown, but instead of giving up, he yawned. "Oh please. What are you gonna do, decapitate me?" he continued to harass.

"I could!" I blabbered, lacking any way to control this situation and becoming flustered. "Don't underestimate me you ass! I'm Elliot Nightray and-" I began to threat when the other rudely interrupted me with a lout sigh.

"Come now, don't bore me." He groaned.

"That's it!" I snapped furiously and rushed forward. This started the other from my sudden attack and I could hear him gasp loudly. But he wasn't quick enough as he tried to get away, I harshly grabbed his wrist and pulled the bag from the other. I was almost startled from the sudden interaction and the rush was so fast, I didn't care how fierce I acted. At that moment, the loud voices of my people echoed from our brawl. The peasant weakly tried to escape my grasp and finally released the bag I was trying to get. But the strange thing was, I didn't care how I finally got my bag. How I let go of the other's hand watched him stumble to run away as the guards rushed to my aid. I stared at him as he ran away, my eyes blinking. He was trembling.

xxxxxxx

The sun beamed down on my face as I stared out through the window. I stared heavily through the glass, my cheek pressed to my palm as I leaned all the weight of my head to my hand. I was bored, obviously, and trapped riding in a bumpy carriage. The ride was dead silent, the sounds of the horses hooves and the clacking of the large wheels was all that was heard. My brothers and I where riding through the village, returning from a trip to the Vessalius kingdom that brutally wasted six hours of my life. I was glad to leave that horrifying place, those people where annoying.

But now I'm sitting here bored out of my mind and stuck with the brooding thought of my adventure outside. It has been three weeks since my encounter out in the village, and now I'm grounded for two months. Apparently sneaking away from my sister is a bad idea so now I'm punished. And for some reason, I think my siblings are purposely bringing me through the busy crowds, just to rub it in. And even how hard I want to complain, I couldn't help but just let it be. My mind wasn't towards getting grounded, but the wondering thought of that person that interacted with me. Who was he? Never have I ever seen anyone behave that way towards me, and it just pissed me off. But it wasn't that I wanted to find the guy to kill him, but to just talk to him again. I began so curious about him, that I wanted to start a fight with him. And, not even start a fight, but get to know him better. To know why he acted so hotly with me when he looked so frightened near the end. My thoughts where so deep that I could hardly notice my searching eyes scanning every inch of the area. Looking anywhere to spot that old ragged coat.

But my luck was not on my side after ten minutes of searching and I slumped over with a groan. Why was is so impossible to get what I wanted? I stayed staring into nothing for most of the time, just waiting to get back to my plush bed and maybe take a bath. I went through too much stress today to worry anymore and my exhaustion started to make my eyes droop. But before I could let my eyes sleep, I pop my head up and lean back. I tried not to feel tired, the day was still rising and there was still ten minutes until I get back to the gates. I could wait a few more minutes before relaxing.

Another three agonizing minutes went by and already I was glued to the window once more. But this time, it wasn't to aimlessly look around. Instead, something caught my attention and I forced my eyes to see better. Beyond the rushing mob of shoppers of individuals riding horses, was fast movement in the back allies. A rush of movement zoomed by bystanders and I almost jumped in my seat. It was that teen from the alley that stool my bag. He was running fast, a transparent bag of apples in his hands. He looked frightened as he struggled to push past people and grasp the food. I was instantly worried as I watched him run past the carriage, the flash of his face almost reaching me vision. I wanted to know why he was running away, he looked to scared. I almost thought of forgetting it, assuming that he was just stealing things. But as I continued to watch, I noticed he wasn't the only one that running through the crowd. A few towns people where after him, their faces raged and their fist high.

I could feel my hair stick up at the sign of trouble and I could only feel my heart race in my chest. The urge to help him made me jump out of my seat and run out the carriage. I didn't even bother to respond as my family called out to me and I vanished in the sea of people. All I could focus on was to get to that kid and stop those men from hurting him. I don't know why I wanted to, but my feet acted on their own. I rushed through as I fallowed the men, my vision failing to keep hold to them with all the people I was rushing through. Soon I caught up to them after a sharp turn to the right, but when I halted, no one was there. I was breathing harshly as I looked around, my eyebrows knitting towards each other. I was bewildered by this and tried to listen. Suddenly, I heard a scream a few miles away and I jolted up. There was men yelling, almost like a fight and I dashed foreword. I dashed over and turned the corner, my heart skipping a beat. There in front of me was two men pinning the smaller teen to the wall, forcing there stronger arms to his neck as they hallared at him. I was infuriated from the act.

"Hey! Knock it off!" I demanded and ran after them. I startled the two bullies and they thrashed the thief around, as if using him to protect them. I felt overwhelmed with anger and unleashed my sword form my waste. I only used it as a threat, and soon the men dodged away from my attack. I was huffing out my anger as I watched them scurry away. But I soon turned my attention to something more important.

"Hey?" I quickly demanded in worry and knelt beside the crippled peasant. He was wheezing harshly and slowly slumping down the wall. I tried to touch his shoulder but he flinched instantly and I had to pull away. What was wrong with him?

"What's wrong?" I tried to ask, trying to figure out the situation. It was hard to get close to him, and his pale face was even more covered by his wrinkled clothes. But his harsh breath and clenched position was really worrying me and I had to do something. I leaned over and tried to pull him up by the shoulder. But once I touched him, he screamed out and hugged himself. It was when he hitch his breath and coughed up blood, when I knew something was really wrong.. He leaned over as I held him up, watching as he gagged and the red liquid splattered on the floor. I frowned deeply and looked down slowly. His coat was pooled with red and my heart could of burst at any moment. He was hurt, bad.

xxxxxx

My footsteps tapped lightly on the smooch marble floors as I walked diligently through the vacant hallway. The small tray in my hands clacked with full dishes while I quickly made my way to my room. My hands where still shaking from the other day when I found that strange kid in the ally. So fare, he was resting in the bed, not a speck of life in that small body. I'm still worries from that day, he lost a lot of blood and sneaking him in here wounded was impossible. I'm not sure if he even knew where he was going, but I'm sure when he wakes up, he wont be happy. But how am I suppose to know, I only met him once. Either way, that's beside the point. I still needed to get the guy healthy again and maybe find answers for his stupid decision.

It didn't take me long to find my high class room, my two large doors swinging open softly. I walked into the large room, the room so perfect, it could be more as a sweet and anything else. I still wasn't sure if he was awake yet so I made sure to be quiet. I slowly walked over to the large bed, the content inside hidden from large draped along it. I carefully placed the tray on the bed stand and almost tip toed around the rim of the bed. I could here small movement on the other end and couldn't help put peek over the corner. The injured teen was in fact up and he sat at the edge of the bed, his legs over the side. His head was hanging low, his hair loosely handing over his face. A loose bed shirt hung over his thin shoulders and laid lazily over his legs. I remembered tending to his wound and temporarily replaced his disgusting rags with something more suitable.

After staring at him for a brief moment, I decided to introduce my self and explain, "Good, you're awake..." I barely muttered and stepped forth with my arms crossed. As sudden I could be, his reaction wasn't really the most expecting. He jumped in surprise and instantly moved back, looking startled.

"Where did you take me!" He demanded and crawled more on the bed, tugging the dress shirt more over his legs.

I went wide eyed from the reaction and unwrapped my arms, "What are you talking about." I spoke with confusion and moved closer, really not wanting him to move to much.

But my movement just made the other back away farther, "don't come any closer!" He ordered and pulled out a small candle holder that he must of grabbed on my bed stand.

I began to get a little annoyed by his behavior, I'm not a bad guy. "seriously stop, you'll start a scene." I harshly whispered and reached over and snatched his makeshift weapon. My grab made the poor teen flick up and fall over and he scrambled over to the opposite side of the bed.

"Get away from me you pervert, I wont be your sex slave you disgusting lunatic." He cursed with a pale face his body almost trembling.

I almost gasped from those unexpected words and lost my temper. How dare he accuse me of that disgraceful act. I would never. "How dare you! I was only trying to help you, you idiot! Are you out of your mind!" I screamed at him, feel flustered and offended.

My holler seemed to startle the other and he paused at his scrambling. Even if I still couldn't see his face, I could tell he was staring right at me. "You're...you're not gonna hurt me?" He asked, his voice much quieter.

I sagged my shoulders in annoyance and pinched the bridge of my nose. "No. I just patched up your wound." I began but the other didn't seem to believe me. "Check your stomach if you don't believe me." I snapped and gave him a harsh look.

I watched as he hesitated but slowly he lifted his shirt collar and peeked in. He must of seen the bandages and slowly looked back at me. "That why am I in your bed, dressed like this?" He asked, his voice a little harsher than before.

I sighed and crossed my arms again, "Because you got attacked and had no where else to put you. You should be thanking me." I grumbled and shook my head.

"You helped me?" He could barely mutter with surprise and I nodded my head almost too quickly. Still feeling flustered, I shook my head and walked away, "I'll be right back." I told him and rounded the bed to reach my tray. After grabbing the glass of water, I went back to the other. This time, I think I finally gained at lease some trust in him because now he was sitting at the end of the bed again. He lifted his head as I rounded the bed, his nose sticking up as if he was trying to see under his bangs. I watched him closely and handed him the glass of water, stubbornly looking away. I had to wait a moment before the other finally gave in and took the glass.

"Do you realize how stupid you can be?" I began and watched how he drank the water, almost too eagerly.

I didn't get a response until after he was finished with the whole glass, showing just haw parch he really was. "I'm not stupid." He defended quietly.

"Yeah you are, running around and stealing. Whats the matter with you. Stealing from me is one thing, but from three big men and getting stabbed for it!" I lectured him and he turned his gaze away from me.

"Like you would understand, you're in luxury. It's not like you have to steal to stay alive everyday." He said darkly and crossed his arms, keeping his gaze away.

"Well if I was some spoiled brat in a world of riches, than why would I get out of my way to help you until you bled to death." I defended and put my hands on my hips. This time the teen didn't say anything. I mentally groaned in annoyance and tighten me grip around myself. There was an awkward pause between us and I really didn't know how to react. After a moment, I turned back to the other and saw how motionless he was. I wondered if he was in pain, I haven't checked his wound sense yesterday.

"Hey? You feeling any better?" I asked with a softer tone that I had no idea where it came from. The teen in front of me straitened up a little and looked up at me. He shook his head with a shrug like he didn't know. Now just irritated by his lack of communication, I leaned in and cuffed his cheeks. Weirdly, I checked his temperature by pressing my cheek to his forehead. As if the force of habit made me do it and I couldn't help but feel him tense up.

"You're warm..." I muttered more to myself and moved back to see him. His cheeks where a shade of pink and I assumed he was getting a fever. Without saying a word, I turned back and headed back to my tray. After lifting the platter, I turned back to the other and placed it on the bed. I watched as he stared at the new things, eying it.

"Lets start over shall we? I assumed you where hungry." I explained, this time not wanting to start an argument and sat next to him. This time, he didn't flinch or move away when I got closer, so that was a good thing. I watched him nod and I reached over to grab a richly packed bun and an apple. It surprised me to see how hungry he was once I handed it to him. How he was so eager to stuff the bread in his mouth like it was gold. He only took three bits to finish the bun and already he was munching into the apple.

"Whoa, calm down. No need to rush." I tried to stop him with a small laughter in my speech. He stopped by my voice and the corners of his mouth curved up ever so slightly. He looked embarrassed with his rude behavior and wiped his mouth with a sleeve.

xxxxxxx


End file.
